2030 Olympics: Nate vs Vigil (Gladiatorial Combat)
Vigil flies into the air in star fighter mode, and he transforms once he is near the ground, green optics glowing as he looks to the exo suit. "Despite the outcome of this battle, I would like to think that you are my friend and ally." He says calmly to the human in the shell. PLANET XXX, the most depraved hive of skum and villiany in the Nepsan system. While technically outside of the jurisdiction of the Nepsan authorities, they do provide an 'official' Olympics comat arena, complete with holographic damage simulators. And hordes of aliens, all yelling and betting and squabling, ready to watch the battle at hand. "It would take more than you whooping my ass to make me hate you, Vigil. Besides, win or lose, I still owe you a ping pong table," snorts Nate over the speakers with an amused grin. "As a courtesy, I will let you begin to the match." He cranks the shifts and lets the armored suit bow before Vigil, "Shall we?" The starfighter shifts and folds into itself, forming into Vigil! Vigil nods and bows back. He grabs a hilt from a compartment along his shoulder and activates it's blue energy blade. He then runs forward, intending to cut into the exo with the sword. Combat: Vigil strikes Glaive II - Prototype with his Sword Strike attack! The blade does indeed connect and damage the exo. Nate was expecting a gentleman's courtesy moment for a judge to start the match but nonetheless, Vigil has started it. With the sword damaging part of the exo, Nate cranks the controls and has the right hand attempt to return the fight to Vigil with an energy blade. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Vigil with his Energy Blade attack! Vigil gets struck by the blade as he tries to leap back to avoid it. He nods and then flies in to try and punch the exo in it's torso, engines pushing him to try and make the blow deal more damage should it connect. Combat: Vigil misses Glaive II - Prototype with his Punch attack! The pilot happens to be watching the other matches going on and is shocked that Hot Spot is doing something disgusting... But, back to reality, Nate notices that that Vigil is attempting to beat down the Exo with a hard punch to the chest. Without much time to react, Nate opens fire on Vigil and hopes the recoil from the missiles is enough to get Vigil's attack to be a miss! Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Vigil with his Anti-Aircraft Rockets attack! Vigil gets hit by the sword strike, dismissing the damage as he moves to punch the suit, watching it with glowing green optics. "The rules of this particular type of fight forbids range weapons, right?" A particularily nasty-looking alien with a shark-like visage glowers at the compeditors battling in the impromptu arena. "HEY! S'sposed to be MELEE only! Dem's da rules, jack! D'you know how much money I'm gonna on this bout 'cause of a /disqualification?/ Just wait 'til I talk to the nepsan olympic authorities, I'm gonna SUE you for damages from cancelled bets!" From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar salutes Vigil, "Sorry, my bad. Jennifer kept radioing me and I thought I was doing the full combat. Good luck, Vigil!" He grins and has the Glaive power down. "Next time!" He grins and looks at the damage. "Man, I'm glad we weren't doing Full now. My weapons are a little too much of a killer." Vigil nods. "Perhaps after the olympics, we can do a full spar, so I may also see what functions I need to upgrade." He says with a nod and a bow, before finally saluting the human. "BOO! KICK HIS ASS, COLONEL!" Powerglide shouts from the crowd. From Glaive II - Prototype , Nate Briar waves to Powerglide, "It's cool. Next time I will!"